Know Your Stars
by wolfman90
Summary: You know that weird sketch on what i think is all that when they bring the star in and totaly make fun of him? Well this is a harry potter versian
1. Harry gets steamed

Know Your Stars:

Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fallowing harry potter characters that I am about to make fun of a lot. Oh and btw J.K.Rowling Please don't sue me **

Harry walked in to the Room Of requirement hoping to find a toilet. "Aw man somebody's all ready using this to make some crappy t.v. Show or something" "

_Know your stars_

_Know your stars_

_Know your stars_

_Know your stars_

"what the f?"

_Harry Potter_

_Dreams about ron at Christmas time while hearing "Santa then comes up the chiminy"_

"WHAT? I do not!" harry yelled "COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE"

_Harry Potter _

_Hopes Dumbledore will choose him as his personal sponge bath giver_

"I DO NOT FANTISISE ABOUT GIVIN AN OLD MAN A BATH!"

_Harry Potter_

_Cries Whenever he watches the Opera Winifred Show_

"what the..."

_Harry Potter_

_Dies while doing the numa numa dance_

"NO I die because I sacrafice my self to save my...OH great going you made me give a spoiler"

_Harry Potter_

_He who must be Gay_

"OKAY NOW ITS ON!"

**The End **


	2. Snape Gets Miffed

**Well You Know the drill, Heres my disclaimer I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Now that thats out of the way, Enjoy as I make fun of yet another harry potter character. **

Snape sneaked into the room slowly. "Dear me, it seems someone is using this room...Sorry Dance Dance Revolution, we cant dance here" sulked Snape

_Know your stars_

_Know your stars_

_know your stars_

_know your stars_

_know your stars_

_Know your flucking stars already!_

"oh no, Potter told me all about you already, thats why I brought my magical earphones"

_Snape_

_Is allergic to the female body_

"NO IM NOT, I have a female touch me every night!"

_Dude Ur mom dosnt count_

"My mother is a SAINT"

_Yeah, the saint of trampyness_

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK"

_Snape_

_Killed his own father because his dad caught him during his "private time"_

":'( MY DAD DIED OF CANCER!"

_Snape_

_Likes wrapping himself and sending himself to dumbledore during the summer when he gets lonely_

"no I don't...i use the train..."

_Snape_

_Had a filthy relationship with Harry's mom which is how harry was born_

"**DAMN YOU. AVADA KEDAVARA!"**

_bwahahaha once again I caused trouble_

_**The End!**_


	3. Dumbledore Has a senior moment

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the harry potter characters, I just like making fun of them (even though I love the books) so enjoy the fallowing Fan fiction **

Dumbledore ran into the room of requirement. "huh...this isnt the teacher's lounge...or the exotic dancer club"

_Know your stars_

_Know your stars_

_Know your stars_

_Know your stars_

_Know your stars _

_\_

_DumbleDore_

_Likes looking at young first grade boys as they are having a bath _

"I Do no such thing. Wait, is this a evil trap by Lord _Voldamort_?"

_Dumbledore_

_His Hero Is Micheal Jackson, and not because of the way he dances_

"_**-blushes- **_umm...I DO NOT"

_Dumbledore_

_Spys on Professer Snape while hes takeing a pee_

"NOW SEE HERE I will NOT take any more of this crap

_Excuse me I am the writer, I could make you dance like a freaking monkey if I wanted to._

"you could not!"

-Dumbledore dances like a monkey and flings his poop around-

_hehehehe told you anyways. _

_Dumbledore _

_Pooed in his pants_

"UGH THATS IT IM LEAVING"

_Hehehehe The end_


	4. Ron gets decapitated :D

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the harry potter characters, I just like making fun of them (even though I love the books) so enjoy the fallowing Fan fiction **

_know your stars..._

_know your stars..._

_know your stars..._

"Eh, Hermione...where are you" said ron as he walked into a dark room.

_Ronald Gaybutt..._

_Well need i say anymore?_

"DUMBLEDORE's SMELLY AUNT's VIRGINITY SOCKS ITS THE SCARY VOICE GHOST OF HOGWARDS"

_Ronald Weasly.._

_Dreams of inbreeding with his sister Ginny even tho she has a flat chest_

"hehe..in my dreams shes a cheerleader named larisha who is big boobed"

_WOW YOU SICK MINDED BASTARD IVE BEEN ABLE TO KILL OFF EVERYONE ELSE WITH MY MEANY NESS BUT YOU JUST TOOK IT TOO FAR!!_

-werewolf rips threw the wall, picks ronald up and...--

WOMG SORRY KIDS CHILD BLOCK...now enjoy this show about a chicken-

_BWAHAH..by the way i know your thinking that the werewolf was me. it wasnt its my buddy part of this little gang im part of, the Life Throwupers ;)_

-rons decaptitated head : uh arent you thinking of the Death Eathers mr MoldyPants?

_SHUT UP DECAPTITATED HEADS CANT TALK UNLESS THEY ARE CONTROLLED BY THE WRITER.._

Wolfman90: ugh guys its two o'clock in the morning..Now will you STOP playing with your dolls...

-lights turn on and everyones gone-

Wolfman90: hmm interesting.

**Will the Life thrower upers be caught? will i get sued By one of the companys? will i turn out to be the werewolf? AND WILL THEY STOP MAKEING HOMO SEASONS OF DIGIMON FOR GOD SAKES OR IWILL I HAVE TO GO APEMONSHIT On THERE ASSES BIATCH!!**

**-calms down- oh erm sorry...**

**  
****To be continued!!**


End file.
